


The Best Christmas Present

by fugio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugio/pseuds/fugio
Summary: Ennoshita did not know what Christmas present to give to Futakuchi, so he decided to just ask him straight instead
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Liz!  
> I'm your secret santa, and this is my gift for you.  
> It's been fun writing this, I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Oh, and I have this headcanon that Futakuchi has dimples and I use it here. I hope you don't mind this little details.
> 
> To everyone else who come and read this story, thank you very much! I hope you all have a great time and reading this.

Ennoshita sat cross-legged on the couch in his living room—well, their living room now, because as of two months ago, he had officially shared an apartment with his friend. He had just finished watching the re-run of a boy’s adventure in a magical world. He never got tired watching it. Not even when his roommate teased him for it.

The said roommate was now sound asleep beside him, mouth slightly opened and head bent sideway. It didn’t look like a very comfortable position to sleep.

Ennoshita stared at his sleeping roommate, he couldn’t help a fond smile that grew on his lips. Maybe it was the dimmed light of the living room, but he looked so peaceful and calm, and even adorable when he was asleep—so different from his bratty self when was awake.

Ennoshita sat there and stared, transfixed. He gently used his fingertips to brush aside the bangs covering his eyes.

He suddenly got the urge to pinch his cheeks.

And he did.

His roommate did not even stir.

Ennoshita’s smile grew. He tried again, and this time, it got a reaction from him.

His roommate brushed aside Ennoshita’s hand, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“Hey, Futakuchi, wake up,” Ennoshita said. “Move to your bedroom.” He pinched his cheek—hard.

“Ahh!” He groaned, massaging his left cheek.

Ennoshita stole a glance at it, and there was indeed a red mark on his left cheek.

Feeling a bit guilty, Ennoshita gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that. You didn’t wake up easily.”

That was a lie. Ennoshita was just looking for some excuse to touch him—that, and he couldn’t hold back from pinching his adorable cheeks.

“Is it finished?”

“Yep, has been for a while.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 10 pm.”

“Oh.”

Futakuchi looked like he was going to say something else, but then he just got up and headed to his room.

Sighing, Ennoshita leaned his head back against the couch.

Christmas was coming and yet, he still had no idea what present to give to his roommate. Everyone else’s present was already selected and wrapped nicely, only Futakuchi’s left and it was giving him a headache.

It has been a tradition since a couple years back. When he was appointed as Captain of the Karasuno Volleyball team, he got close with the Captains from Miyagi teams and also some from the Tokyo teams. He didn’t remember how it all started, but before Christmas, they would gather together and exchange gifts to each other.

He thought back to the previous year, he had given Futakuchi a plushie keychain—which Futakuchi used on his sports bag until now. The year before that, he had given him a tumbler—which Futakuchi also still used until now. But Ennoshita couldn’t help but think that there was something lacking about those gift.

Each year, Futakuchi’s gift was indeed the most difficult to decide.

Thinking about gifts made his mind wandered to all those years ago, when he met Futakuchi for the first time after he was freshly appointed as Captain.

Ennoshita was interrupted in the middle of reminiscing his high school day by Futakuchi calling him.

He leaned on his doorway, a frown was visible between his eyebrows.

“Ennoshita, it’s late, are you still not going back to your room?”

“Yeah, in a bit. Why? Are you concerned?” Ennoshita teased.

Futakuchi smirked, his dimples visible on his cheeks. “And if I said I am?”

“Then, I thank you for being concerned about me. I will go back to my room and sleep soon.”

“You better. Don’t stay up to late.”

“What are you, my mom?”

“Whatever. Goodnight, Ennoshita.”

“Goodnight, Futakuchi. Sleep well.”

Ennoshita held his groan.

This exchange—this friendly banter slash harmless flirting with Futakuchi had been going on for too long and they still had not progress a single step in their relationship—if they even have something that could be called a relationship.

There was just something about this previous Dateko Captain that attracted Ennoshita. Ennoshita was not clear himself what was it about Futakuchi that drew him in.

Oh who was he kidding! Of course it was not that potty mouth of his.

It was that dimpled smirk.

Ever since high school, Ennoshita had been tormented by that dimpled smirk.

And now that they very fortunately ended up in the same college and shared an apartment, Ennoshita couldn’t imagine how he would survive the rest of his college days.

Frankly speaking, the last two month of sharing an apartment with him had been a rollercoaster ride of a giddy smiles, thundering heartbeats, and occasional headaches.

Ennoshita still sat there on the couch, massaging his temples. He remembered the very first time he realized Futakuchi had a dimple.

* * *

_Ennoshita had just finished shopping for ingredients to bake something from his new recipe. He was standing in front of the supermarket when a tall boy wearing a green and white jacket came sauntering, a smirk etched on his face revealing a touch of a dimple on his cheek. A bag full of sports drinks were at his hand._

_And Ennoshita stood there, head titling slightly, staring._

_His gaze zeroed in on that little something on his cheek. He had not realized it before, but now that he did he couldn’t help the sudden heat that rose to his face._

_“Well, well, look what we have here.”_

_Ennoshita played it cool, raising his eyebrow at him and nodding in greeting._

_“What is the new Karasuno Captain doing in a supermarket, shouldn’t you be at the gym, practicing?”_

_Ennoshita rolled his eyes at him._

_“It’s nice to meet you too, Futakuchi-san. And, we have something called a day off—which is today.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_Futakuchi then glanced at the grocery bags at Ennoshita’s hand. Seeing the contents through the see through bags, he raised his eyebrows. “Are you feeding the whole team?”_

_“No, I’m just trying out a new recipe for some cookies and maybe a cake.”_

_“You bake?” Futakuchi looked surprised by this news_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’ve heard that from Aone, I thought he was kidding but—_

_Whatever Futakuchi was about to say was cut off by the sound of his phone going off._

_“Sorry, I need to take this.”_

_A nod from Ennoshita and Futakuchi turned his back and walked a couple steps further to take the call._

_Ennoshita didn’t know who had called or what the call had been about. But it didn’t take Futakuchi long to finish the call._

_He walked back to Ennoshita only to say that he had to go back to practice._

_“Bye bye crow captain, see you at the practice match next week. Bring lots of cake!” He winked, grinning with that dimples still plastered permanently on his cheeks._

_Ennoshita felt his heart jolted when Futakuchi winked at him. He wondered whether Futakuchi knew what his dimples did to people._

* * *

The next morning, Ennoshita woke up with a stiff neck. He looked at his surrounding, for a second he was disoriented—an unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar view greeted his eyes. There was a TV in front of him, the screen was playing a commercial—his room did not have a TV.

A thought of waking up at the wrong apartment flashed through his mind for a second.

But, as it turned out, he fell asleep sitting on the couch last night. No wonder his joints hurt all over.

Getting up, he stretched his body and groaned.

He glanced at Futakuchi’s room, the door was still closed. It didn’t look like he was awake yet.

Ennoshita made his way to the kitchen. A low rumble could be heard coming from his stomach.

Opening the fridge to take the eggs, he saw the brownies dough he had prepared yesterday. Deciding against making omelet, and to make brownies instead, he took out the dough and preparing to bake it.

It didn’t take long until the brownies were cooked and the smell reached Futakuchi’s bedroom.

Within minutes, the door was opened and he half-awake walked to the kitchen, taking out the milk from the fridge and sat in front of Ennoshita at the kitchen island.

Glancing at Futakuchi in front of him—drinking the milk straight from the carton, Ennoshita’s brows furrowed. Then he just shook his head at his antics.

Ennoshita mind wandered again to Christmas present. Last night pondering did not result in anything. He was originally hoping to suddenly got an ‘eureka’ moment.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to just ask him directly what he wanted for Christmas.

“Seriously?” Futakuchi asked disbelievingly.

“Yeah, I don’t know what to give you, rather than giving you something you didn’t like, or wouldn’t appreciate, I’d rather ask you directly.”

“I’m offended that you said I wouldn’t ‘like or appreciate’ the gift—whatever it is—that you give me.”

Ennoshita scrathed the back of his head, he was a bit sheepish being called out like that by Futakuchi.

“Yeah, well. So, what do you want? Or do you want a dozen of extra-large box of sour gummies?”

Futakuchi raised his eyebrow at this. “Are you really serious right now?”

“Yes, I like sour gummies, but it’s not like I like it so much that I want it to be my Christmas present.”

Ennoshita gave Futakuchi a look. “See? This is exactly why I asked you what you want.”

Futakuchi was silent for a bit, he looked like he was seriously pondering about it.

That was until the corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, revealing a very deep, very cute dimple.

Ennoshita could only groan inwardly. He knew there could not possibly be anything good coming from that smirk.

“What now?” He said. “Don’t smirk, its’ creepy.”

If anything, Futakuchi’s grin grew bigger.

“So you asked me what I wanted for Christmas.” That was a statement.

“Yes.”

“What if I said that what I want for Christmas is you?”

What?

Ennoshita was not sure he heard him right, but a glanced at Futakuchi told him that he did not misheard him.

Ennoshita stared at Futakuchi, trying to determine whether he was joking or completely, deadly serious.

It was not easy to read Futakuchi—he basically had two basic expressions, the one when he was pissed off, and the one when he was teasing people. But there was no telling whether he lied or was telling the truth.

At long last, Ennoshita said, “then I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

It was Futakuchi’s turn to get confused.

“Ennoshita, I’m serious.”

“Who says I’m not?”

“You’re not allowed to back out.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Okay, good.”

Futakuchi’s whole face lit up, and his grin grew even bigger, Ennoshita was afraid his face might split. But Ennoshita was one to talk. He was smiling so big his teeth showed, and his face hurt. He wanted to yell and jump, and laughed out loud. But he held himself, suppressing his emotion, playing it cool in front of Futakuchi.

“Oh wait, can I ask one more thing for Christmas.” Futakuchi asked, quite seriously this time.

“Okay,” Ennoshita replied, nodding with a big smile still plastered on his face. It was possible that the smile wouldn’t disappear anytime soon.

“I think it’s due time that you call me Kenji, and I call you Chikara. How’s that?”

A hint of red could be seen dusting Futakuchi’s cheek. He was embarrassed!

Ennoshita heart soars seeing him like this.

“Okay,” Ennoshita nodded, easily agreeing to his request.

“And admit that I am the best person.”

“Now don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Futakuchi jutted out his lips. “You suck.”

Ennoshita couldn’t help but snort at that.

“Yeah whatever, you love me anyway.”

“That, I do.”

“Thank you, Kenji.”

And that was how Ennoshita got the last laugh, seeing Futakuchi’s accidentally knocked the milk cartoon with a flustered face.


End file.
